


it was an accident i swear

by RecklesslyAngelic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklesslyAngelic/pseuds/RecklesslyAngelic
Summary: What if Caspian went back to through the painting to England with the crew (more specifically Lucy ;-)) And the ruckus of travelling between worlds makes for a very cliche landing... hope you like it uwu
Relationships: Caspian/Lucy Pevensie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Lucian Exchange 2019





	it was an accident i swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/gifts).



it was an accident i swear


End file.
